In order to maintain a suitable reaction temperature during the polymerization within a reaction vessel an exchange of heat through the vessel wall is required in order to remove the reaction heat generated by the process. Various polymerization processes produce a large amount of reaction heat. Accordingly, heat removal rate is a determining factor of the speed of the reaction, which in turn affects the amount of the product produced in any given amount of time.
The production rate can be increased by employing larger polymerization reaction vessels. However, this requires stronger and thicker vessel walls which in turn lower the amount of heat removed through the walls.
Reaction vessels with means that facilitate heat removal are known in the art. For instance, such known means include inner sleeves inserted into the reaction vessel or outer sleeves surrounding the vessel. A heat exchanging fluid such as water is passed through a space formed between the vessel walls and the sleeve allowing removal of the reaction heat. The inner sleeves have available diameter that is smaller than that of the vessel thereby reducing the available heat exchange area. Known types of dimple or half-pipe jackets are inefficient and therefore unsatisfactory.
There is still a need in the art for improvement of reactor apparatus efficiency. Moreover the need exists to provide more effective means for regulatory reaction conditions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reaction apparatus exhibiting improved heat removal through the vessel walls.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a reactor in which the reaction temperature can be regulated in a relatively easy manner to achieve optimum operating conditions.
The reactor of the present invention contains a jacket having a structure that provides an increase in reactor productivity by providing for a higher heat transfer co-efficient. The structure of the apparatus of the present invention also makes it possible to achieve lower heat exchange fluid consumption.
A reaction apparatus according to the present invention includes a reactor vessel and a jacket mounted onto and surrounding the reactor vessel. The jacket comprises a plurality of projections which will be referred to hereinafter as baffles. The baffles have substantially triangular cross-sections.
Means are provided for admitting heat exchanging fluid into the space formed between the wall of the reactor vessel and the jacket for regulating the temperature of the reaction. According to one embodiment of the invention the jacket is provided with a plurality of adjustable deflectors. A deflection angle between the jacket wall and a deflector can be regulated in the range of about 0.degree. to 180.degree. to provide optimum reaction conditions.
The structure of the jacket including the triangular cross-section of the jacket baffles along with the adjustable deflectors has several advantages. The adjustable deflectors optimize turbulence on the reactor wall and produce a higher Reynolds number. The higher water velocity through the jacket increases the overall heat transfer coefficient. The deflectors are adjustable to achieve optimum operating conditions. The heat exchange fluid energy consumption is increased. All of these result in higher reactor productivity. Consequently the increased polymer production per unit time increases the rate of return on capital investment. In addition the larger cross-section of the triangular jacket increases the total fluid flow through the space between the jacket and the reactor wall and lowers the differential pressure between the fluid inlet and fluid outlet. Each deflector can also serve as a maintenance port for inspection for clogging.